Nyang otra vez
by MarleneMcKinnonBlack
Summary: Nyang una joven unica hija de un dueño de una compañia (CEO) de kimchi, muy leal a su familia,centrada y orgullosa afrontara cambios en su vida que le haran replantearse muchas cosas. sobre todo tras salvar a una mujer de morir ahogada en el rio Han. Advertencia este fic es un Modern AU del Dorama Empress Ki, cualquier similitud con otros dramas es pura coincidencia.


_Año 2009 comienzo de la primavera _

_Rio Han_

_Corea-Seúl _

Si había algo que Nyang amaba aparte del Rameen era el Kimchi que esmeradamente su familia vendía desde hace ya varias generaciones, ganado un gran prestigio desde hace algunos años tras su padre expandir su negocio y comprar una fabrica, convirtiéndose en un incipiente CEO.

Tanto era así que dueños de cadenas de supermercados y exportadores de alimentos internacionales pugnaban por conseguir su producto.

Realmente su familia se encontraban en una época de bonanza, mas ciertamente como sabiamente decía siempre su padre, _"Luego de un periodo de calma tarde o temprano hay un desequilibrio y cada uno debe elegir como enfrentarlo._ "y ella sabía que esto acontecería sobre todo después de haberse enterado de que un importante dueño de una cadena de supermercados de Seúl el señor Yeoon y el dueño de una compañía exportadora de alimentos de origen Chino el presidente* Jing, le habían ofreció tentadores sumas de dinero a cambio de la vente exclusiva de sus productos.

Mas su mayor pasión era sin duda practicar deportes sobre todo senderismo, tiro con arco y ciclismo.

En eso se encontraba esa tarde sin duda, como todas las tardes cuando contaba con un tiempo libre. En esta oportunidad había elegido ir al rio Han, no era que lo hiciera por primera vez en verdad casi siempre de una u otra forma no importaba con que transitara sus testarudos pies siempre la llevaban allí mas esa vez no se había dignado a contradecirlos y así era como ahora se encontraba en uno de sus tantos puentes observando el crespúsculo de aquella tarde morir en sus aguas tranquilas.

Quizás fue producto de aquella quietud casi sobre natural, pero sin duda aunque nadie más lo haya hecho dado que había poca gente en aquel lugar, por no decir nadie aparte de ella y un hombre con un carrito ambulante casi vacío que no pensaba detenerse de tan absorto que estaba terminar su provechoso día de trabajo. Pero sin lugar a dudas ella pudo escuchar claramente un sordo chapoteo a sus pies como quien va perdiendo el aliento tras no poder nadar. Por lo que tras sacarse los zapatos y arrojarse al rio comenzó a bucear agradeciendo profundamente sus clases de natación a la vez que se afanaba en encontrar el cuerpo de quien se encontrara en problemas, fue así que luego de tomar por tercera vez aire vio justo bajo el puente la silueta casi ínfima de un cuerpo humano por lo que haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas se obligo a ir más abajo y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se percato de que era una mujer vestida con ropas tradicionales chinas y aun mas cuando al tocarla sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo hasta la espina dorsal para luego observar como abría sus ojos y con una mirada fantasmagórica trataba de zafarse de ella y por poco la ahoga de no ser por sus rápido y certero agarre de la cintura tras el cual sin titubear la saco a la superficie.

Ni bien ambas estuvieron sobre el puente la mujer comenzó a escupir agua, para luego incorporarse torpemente y mirando a la joven le pregunto:

-¿Quién eres tú?-a la vez que dedicaba una sonrisa sincera que la descoloco, a la vez que la así experimentar una sensación de calma impresionante. Así fue que tras salir de su estupor le dijo todavía sorprendida por la sensación:

-Yo… soy, Nyang… Ki* Nyang

Al oír aquello la dama no pudo más que esbozar una franca sonrisa y decirle:

-Déjame agradecerte, el haberme salvado.- tras desatarse un abalorio del pelo y extender su mano ofreciéndolo- permíteme darte esto, te traerá suerte.

Al observarlo de cerca la joven no pudo evitar sentir una fuerte sensación de deja vú, pues era como si ya lo hubiera visto en algún lugar en las manos de otra persona, pero no podía precisar de quien aumentando su frustración tras ver la medalla decorativa de un dragón dorado y su terminación en listones de roja seda.

Pero no podía aceptarlo eso era muy caro como compensar lo que había hecho, por lo que a la vez que de una manera inexplicable se le oprimía el corazón dijo:

-No, es demasiado gracias no puedo aceptarlo.-siendo en ese momento cuando la mujer se le acerco y tomando su mano le coloco el abalorio en ella a la vez que mirándola a los ojos decía:

–Debo insistir tu me has salvado la vida, me diste la oportunidad de empezar otra vez, no podría estar más agradecida y te aseguro que nos veremos de nuevo mas cuando lo hagamos tu entenderás por que te he dado esto hoy. Hasta siempre señorita Ki.

Para cuando ella atino a contestar no había rastro de la mujer y como única prueba en su mano reposaba el abalorio que unos momentos antes le había dado por lo que con una creciente confusión en su rostro comenzó a caminar de regreso a la tienda de su familia diciendo:

-Que señora más extraña- mientras inconscientemente guardaba el objeto en el bolsillo interno de su sudadera muy cerca de su pecho.

En otro lugar muy lejos de allí un hombre vestido con ropas tradicionales le decía a una mujer a la vez que la estudiaba con la mirada, como buscando algún signo de arrepentimiento en su persona:

-Estás segura de que hemos hecho lo correcto jeongbu*- a lo que ella mirándolo con decisión directamente a los ojos le decía sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas, para luego dedicarle una mirada que no admitía duda alguna:

-Myeon*

Ki* también puede decirse Gi – Jeongbu*: Querida– Meyon*: Si


End file.
